


Another Night In Paradise

by KatLeePT



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and his sire, Angel, ride the waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night In Paradise

The moon is high and bright; the waves are perfect. He can remember a time when they weren't if he tries, but he doesn't want to. The past doesn't matter. Here, in this island paradise, time ceases to exist. There is no past worth remembering, no future worth fighting for. There is only the here and now, the present, the night, the surf, and his mentor.  
  
The young Vampire glances at the man in question, riding his board on the next wave beside his. Bathed in the full moonlight, his pale, naked body glimmering with droplets of water, the Angelic One who saved him from his past, whatever it had been, looks even more beautiful than Will remembers him. He slips his board a little bit closer but still gives him space.  
  
Angel looks up with an awed smile, and for a moment, Will thinks he's looking at him. Then he realizes he isn't, turns his gaze to follow his, and breaks into a huge and eager smile. The big one for which they've been waiting all evening is coming. It's wide and powerful enough that they are able to hit it together, and they ride it together with the skillful grace that only their kind can.  
  
It is nights like tonight that Will feels like he can touch the moon, but when, at only a couple of hours before dawn, they finally return to the shore and lay with the tide tickling their toes, it is no longer the moon for which he reaches. His fingers instead arch over the man who made him, the man whom he has come to love although he will never tell him so. Angelus says their kind isn't meant for love, but that doesn't stop Will from showing him the words he will not speak with skillful arches, graceful fingers, and passionate kisses until the sun does begin to peek over the horizon. Then, hand in hand, they run back to their hut to wait for another night in paradise.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
